Rod Talbotů
'Charakteristika a príbeh rodu' thumb|Znak rodu TalbotRod Talbot, tiež známy ako vlci je najmladší rod podchádzajúci z Arathijskej vysočiny. Tento rod slúžil rodu Rotwell, a dosiahol velkého rešpektu a uznania v Stínolese '''práve kvoli oddanosti a vernosti rodu Rotwellov. Prvým Talbotom ktorý sa vyznamenal práve v '''Ravenroku bol Geoffrey, bastard Lorda Edwina Talbota ktorý bol zakladatel rodu Talbot. Geoffrey slúžil ako osobná stráž Lorda Darena Rotwella '''tiež známeho ako Havraní Princ. Neskôr slúžil ako velitel domobrany Ravenroku ktorá sa rozpustila keď bol Geoffrey potrestaný a stratil pozíciu na čele domobrany. Počas Geoffreyovych čias v službách Ravenroku, Edwinov mladší syn '''Rowan ktorý slúžil ako panoš Lorda Daryla Rotwella, ktorý bol v tej dobe v Azyle v ďalekom Stormwinde. Postupom času si Rowan zaslúžil svojou oddanosťou titul Sira a tak prešiel do stavu rytierskeho. Postupom času sa v Arathijskej vysočine rozpútala vojna medzi Alterakom a Stromgardom a samozrejme, Rotwellovia ako rod verný Stromgarskej korune podporil krála Anerina vo vojenskom ťažení, po dlhých týždňoch ba aj mesiacoch boja bol oddiel Havranov '''poslaný ako podpora pri obrane šibeničného vrchu ktorý ležal kúsok od spomínaného Stromgardu. Obrany sa zúčastnil aj Geoffrey, ktorý tam padol. Neskôr padli všetky oporné body Stromgardu a Alteracká armáda dobila aj Stromgard počas ktorého sa udialo vela zaujímavých vecí, nešťastná smrť '''krála Anerina, vražda Lorda Torhena Rotwella '''ktorú spáchal sám Lord Daren Rotwell, ktorý bol neskôr porazený v božiom súde '''Sirom Ronaldom. Po Darenovej smrti sa do Arathijskej vysočiny vrátil Lord Daryl Rotwell so svojim pobočníkom Sirom Rowanom z rodu Talbot 'aby spravoval Ravenrok. Po nemenovaných udalostiach sa ocitli Sir Rowan a Lord Daryl a mnoho dalších obyvatelov vysočiny na neznámom ostrove uprostred oceánu na ktorom si vybudovali tábor. O týždeň neskôr Lord Daryl zmyzol a už sa nikdy neukázal. Prísaha Sira Rowana znela, že bude Rotwellovcom slúžiť až do smrti Lorda Daryla, tým pádom ho po jeho dlhodobom zmyznutí vyhlásili za mŕtveho a Rowanova prísaha sa zrušila. O mesiac neskôr sa Talboti presunuli na neďaleký ostrov, Nimer, kde si založili tábor a žili tam pod vládou Sira Rowana Talbota a pod dohladom hlavy rodu Lorda Edwina Talbota. O pár dní neskôr sa pri nešťastnom rybolove Sir Rowan smrtelne zranil a krátko na to umrel, vodcovstva sa ujal jeho otec Lord Edwin Talbot ako posledný žijúci čistokrvný Talbot na Nimerii. Neskôr, asi o dva týždne tábor už nebol ani tábor, skôr pevnost. Okolo stanov pribudli kamenné hraby, brána a na vrúšku pribudlo delo. Obyvatelia tejto malej pevnosti sa usilovali postaviť ho tak, aby sa tam čo najlepšie dalo ubrániť... Jedno slnečné popoludnie do tábora dobehol Harold, vodca Esgarothu a požiadal Lorda Edwina o pomoc, on samozrejme súhlasil a keďže ho Harold informoval že ide o záležitosti s hordou tak sa to rozhodli urobiť tajnejšie, dali si dole varkoče, bez ktorých by ich nevedeli identifikovať a vydali sa s malým vojskom k prístavu hordy kde prichitili troch orkov ako mlátia ich Nerubijského priateľa, Namirona. Lord Edwin využil celkom neutrálne vztahy s hordou vo svoj prospech, keďže Talbotov nepovažovali za nepriatelov, horda začala strielať po Haroldovi, a práve vtedy ich odzadu napadli Talboti, behom minuty Horda padla a ustúpila až do tábora... Následne sa Talboti stiahli do tábora, vypálili ho a odišli do Esgarothu. Po dlhej dobe strávenej v Esgarothe sa celý rod na čele s Lordom Edwinom rozhodol opustiť nielen Esgaroth, ale celý ostrov Exodus. Odsťahovali sa na malý ostrov vedľa Argetlisu na ostrove Erutia kde si postavili menší tábor a vežu. Po nejakej dobe však vznikla potyčka ktorý sa skončil súbojom Lorda Edwina so Sirom Ronaldom ktorý Lord Edwin nešťastnou náhodou prehral, síce poranil Sira Ronalda ale nestačilo mu to ku víťazstvu, avšak umrel s mečom v ruke v čestnom boji, jeho duša zdobí siene Skvölgardu. Vten deň bol zvolený nový dočasný vodca, Jonar ktorý má síce predkov z rodu Talbot ale je to len bastard bastarda... No ľud si ho zvolil ako dočasného vodcu kým sa nevráti dedič rodu, kto to bude? Lord Hrothgar alebo Lady Ailith? 'Tradície a zvyky rodu Chlapci z rodu sú v mladosti trénovaný v boji s mečom, palcátom, sekerou a štítom, neskôr aj kušou a lukom. Dievčatá sa v detstve učia variť a šiť. Chlapci, vo veku 16-tich rokov keď sa už teoreticky stávajú mužmi, sú vyhnaný z domoviny na dobu jedného mesiaca aby zložili skúšku a stali sa tak ozajstnými vlkmi a mali právo na dedičstvo. K dispozícii majú sekeru, štít, jeden mech s vodou a jeden bochník chleba. Počas tejto skúšobnej doby sa musia naučiť prežiť v divočine, samy sa musia uživiť a tak sa naučiť aj životu osamelého vlka. Dievčatá sú naopak vo veku 17-tich rokov vydané do iných šlachtických rodov aby založili zväzok manželský s mladými šlachticmi z iných rodov a tak upevnili dobré vzťahy medzi rodmi. Rituál vlčej gardy spočíva v tom že vojak, rekrut gardy ktorý sa chce stať gardistom musí slúžiť dva týždne v domobrane sídla rodu, následne môže požiadať o vstup do vlčiej gardy kde podstúpi náročnú skúšku. Ktorá spočíva v tom že rekrut musí priniesť hlavu šelmy, ktorá bude určená velitelom gardy aby ukázal svoje schopnosti lovu... Následne bude priviazaný o strom a dostane desať rán bičom, aby vedel zniesť bolesť... Napokon bude musieť prežiť boj jeden na jedného s aktuálnym členom gardy ktorého urči taktiež velitel gardy, a nakoniec zloží prísahu. (Zrada po zložení prísahy sa trestá zmrzačením, niekedy aj smrťou!) = Víra a náboženství - Skvoljüng Work in progress. 'Významné osobnosti' Lord Edwin Talbot '''(41 - Mŕtvy) - Prvý Vodca rodu Talbot '''Melvin Fortiter (38 - Nezvěstný) - Velitel vlčej gardy, pobočník Lorda Edwina. Sir Rowan Talbot '''(18 - Mŕtvy) - Prvorodený syn Lorda Edwina Talbota, prvý vodca Talbotov na Nimerii. '''Lady Ailith Talbot (19 - Nezvěstná) - Jediná dcera Lorda Edwina. Geoffrey Ulv (21 - Mŕtvy) - Bastard Lorda Edwina. Sir Edmun Talbot (19 - Mŕtvy) - Bastard Lorda Edwina. Za jeho oddanosť mu bol udelený rytiersky titul a dostal meno po otcovi, Talbot. Neskôr sa obrátil proti otcovi a spráchal samovraždu. Lord Hrotgar Talbot (43) - Brat Lorda Edwina, je kastelánom Iskartova Hrbta, což je Talbotská bašta. Jonar Ulv (??) - Bastard bastarda. - Po smrti Lorda Edwina bol menovaný dočasným vodcom rodu. thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:Frakce Arathi Kategorie:Frakce Erutia Kategorie:Historie